


i just need you

by heyheybrownieboy (quirkyteal)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But Not Drunk Sex, College AU, Coming of Age, Confession, Consent is Sexy, Drunk Confession, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jeongin's birthday is literally tomorrow and I'm in my feels, Kissing, Making Out, Oh yes, Older reader, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Sorry Chan, Virginity, anyway, as I was saying, as usual chan here is a plot device, blowjob, f/m - Freeform, it is what it is, like I am, losing virginity, not quite noona kink but, reader is noona, reader is one year older than chan, soft Jeongin hours, soon, stray kids - Freeform, turning legal, uhhh omg I can't think of any more tags, when inspiration strikes me, you will get your fic, your time in the limelight, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyteal/pseuds/heyheybrownieboy
Summary: Jeongin's birthday gives him liquid courage to confess to you.
Relationships: Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	i just need you

**Author's Note:**

> ok SO... remember when jeongin was spamming instagram in the lead up to maknae on top??? those fits were *chefs kiss* and sooo soft college boyfriend material
> 
> these fits in particular (listed in order of their appearance in this fic, but you don't need to see them bc they're described in the story):  
> 1\. https://www.instagram.com/p/CKeASx6lqoW/  
> 2\. https://www.instagram.com/p/CKEMmBYFpJI/?igshid=9volx8otuub3  
> 3\. https://www.instagram.com/p/CKJgC_QFXoq/
> 
> last but not least thank you to my beta and partner in skz hell stef~

You were roused from your sleep by a loud banging on your door. The sound echoed through your small apartment, and you would’ve ignored it if not for the fact that it had been going on for the past ten minutes, non-stop, and it seemed to only get louder. You chose confrontation over getting a noise complaint from your neighbours, and groaned as you rose from the bed, slipping on a fuzzy robe and your rabbit slippers as you made your way to the door.

The pounding continued all the way up till you actually swung the door open, coming face-to-face - or rather, face-to-chest - with a body clad in a light grey hoodie, matching sweatpants, and a black coat, leaning heavily against your doorframe. A head of platinum hair droops, and yellow Converses scuff against your welcome mat.

“Jeongin?” The head flinches. “It’s-" you lean back to peer at the clock in your living room. “-3AM. And freezing. What are you doing here?”

You think back. Chan had told you earlier in the week that they were organising a night out on Friday to celebrate both the end of exams and Jeongin’s birthday. Being the youngest of the group, him coming of age was a big deal and they planned to make a big deal about it. You’d been invited, of course, but having been through the wringer of late-night cramming and endless papers along with the rest of them, you opted to reacquaint yourself with your bed instead. The plan had been to meet them the next day for brunch while they undoubtedly nursed their hangovers.

So, it was a surprise, to say the least, to see Jeongin here. He mumbles something, and you barely make out a “noona”, before you slide an arm around his waist and haul him inside, out of the heatless hallway.

You struggle under his weight - to his credit, he does try to make his own way, but the alcohol in his system and wafting off his clothes trips him up, making him stumble over his toes and sway wildly. You try your best to deposit him gently on your couch, but an inauspicious combo of his grip on you plus the layout of your furniture sees him dragging you down with him as he crashes onto the cushions. The two of you land ungracefully, his arm warm around your shoulders, smushing your face against his chest, your right leg slung over his left. His head drapes over the back of the couch, the glasses he was wearing slipping off and hitting the ground. He lets out a sniff in response, eyes half lidded and dangerously close to closing. You reach up and tap your palm against his cheek.

“Hey, Yang Jeongin. Do you know where you are?”

He groans, turning in your direction.

“Let me get up, I’ll get you some water.”

  
  
“No… I don’t need anything.”

  
  
“You definitely need help. Let me help you, you don’t have to explain anything.”

“No… I just need you.”

You freeze, abandoning your efforts to free your arm which was pinned beneath him. When he doesn’t say anything further, you’re ready to chalk it up to drunken ramblings or maybe even sleep-talking. You pull at your arm again, managing to regain control of it, and rise to get a glass of water from the kitchen. As you pass in front of him, though, he flings his hand out, grabbing yours tightly.

“Noona… please.”

“What? I’m right here. Don’t worry. I’ll be right back, okay? Just going to get some water for you. You’ll feel better-“

“That’s not- not what I mean,” he sits up a little straighter, eyes focusing on you staring down at him. “You asked me why I’m here.”

Your thoughts race a mile a minute. You’d always known Jeongin had a soft spot for you, ever since Chan introduced you to his friends. The seven of them had taken to you immediately, looking at you with a mixture of awe and curiosity. The fact that you were a year older than Chan, putting you right at the top of the age order for your whole group, somehow endeared you to them even more. Many of them had older sisters, and all of you living away from home together created a found family of sorts once you entered the mix. You spent days, nights, and sometimes both, with them, as you studied, crammed, ate, drank, and hung out all together.

Through it all, Jeongin always sought you out, walking beside you to and from study sessions, saving seats for you at mealtimes, pouring your drinks even when he couldn’t drink himself. Chan remarked once that the youngest had a smile reserved for when you were around, but you didn’t think much of it. Now, you realise that maybe you should’ve.

Jeongin’s eyes are fixed on yours now, his fingers twining themselves with yours. His bleached bangs fall into his eyes, casting a soft shadow over them. There’s a definite pink flush across his cheeks and nose, and his lips are almost burgundy. He darts his tongue out to sweep over them, taking a shaky breath.

“The hyungs don’t know I’m here,” he almost whispers. “You asked me before… I should answer. I’m here because- because I want you.”

He clears his throat, sitting upright suddenly.

“I like you, noona. I’ve liked you, for a long time. And my birthday is over, now. I’m an adult now, and, I want-” He forces his voice to sound stronger, more certain.

“Jeongin, you’re drunk.” You cut him off. “You don’t have to explain to me why you’re here, or how you ended up here. I’m glad you trust me enough to come here when you need help. You can sleep here on the couch tonight if you want. I won’t tell anyone.”

“No, I’m not- I know what I’m saying!” His outburst makes you take a step back, your hand slipping out of his, and as soon as he registers your movement, he’s contrite.

“Sorry! I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have raised my voice. I’m sorry I scared you,” He bows his head. You nod and sit down next to him, both of you facing the clock that now reads 3:35AM. Your hand and his lay on the seats between the two of you.

“I mean what I said- I’ve been saying. I like you,” He repositions himself so he’s sitting at a right angle to the couch, his entire body facing yours.

“Jeongin, I don’t know what you want me to do,” you keep your eyes trained on the clock. He reaches his hand out to cover yours.

“Do you like me too?”

“I…”

“That’s not a no.”

He leans close suddenly, too close. His hand comes up to cup your cheek, his forehead touches yours, and alarm bells go off in your head.

“Jeongin, no,” he’s so close that your lips almost brush his as you say the words. A whine escapes the back of his throat, but he leans away, sitting back on the couch.

You weigh the possibilities.

“Let’s make a deal.” He perks up.

“You let me get you water, and you sleep here on the couch tonight. If you remember all this tomorrow and tell me everything that happened between us tonight, we can revisit this topic.”

A furrow of discontent appears between his brows, but he nods.

“Good boy.” You ruffle his hair, rounding the couch to pick up his glasses and place them on the coffee table before darting into the kitchen to grab a glass and fill it with water. You hand it to him and he downs it as you retrieve a spare blanket from your wardrobe. When you return, the childlike adoration is back in his eyes as you push him to lie down so you can spread the blanket open for him. He smiles as you tuck him in, a soft “goodnight, noona” the last thing you hear before you turn the lights off and retreat into your room once again.

—

The morning sun fills your room and you stretch out across the sheets. Your mind is blissfully blank for a moment before last night’s events come back to you. You frown before hearing a clatter of plates from outside.

Leaving your room cautiously, you enter the kitchen to see Jeongin bustling about, delicious smells filling the air.

“Jeongin-ah,” you call as you rub your eyes.

“Oh noona, you’re awake! Hope I wasn’t too noisy,”

“It’s alright. What’s that you got there?”

“I made breakfast to say thank you for taking care of me!” He beams. His hair catches the morning light from the windows, forming a halo around his face. He takes two plates from the counter and slides past you, placing them on the small dining table next to two glasses of orange juice. He takes a seat, gesturing for you to do so too. You follow suit, glancing at him warily. _Maybe he doesn’t remember last night at all…_

“Let’s eat!” He smiles and digs in. You bite your lip, wondering how to broach the subject.

“Jeongin…”

“Hope it’s nice! I’m not very good at cooking but I’ve made eggs and toast before,” he says, a quick glance at you before he directs his attention to the food again. You give up for now, filling your stomach with the food in front of you.

Your phone rings just as you clean off your plate. You cast Jeongin an apologetic smile.

“Go ahead! I’ll take care of this,” he nods.

Your phone displays: ‘Caller ID: Chan’.

“Hello?”

“Noona, Jeongin’s with you, right?”

“How did you know?”

“Wild guess.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Okay, he took his cab in the opposite direction from his house. To yours, basically. And I think I overheard the directions he gave the driver.”

“What happened last night?”

“We just took him out for barbecue and drinks.”

“Uh huh…”

“I can’t really remember what we talked about but towards the end of the night he got pretty quiet.”

You stay silent.

“Is he… okay? Did anything happen?”

“No, nothing. He just crashed on my couch.”

“Cool, cool. I think we’re all going to meet for lunch, or something. I’ll text you when we have a plan.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

Chan hangs up and you sigh, looking out your door into the rest of your apartment. The faint sounds of Jeongin washing up makes you smile for a second.

“Noona?” You snap out of your daze and look through the doorway; Jeongin’s leaning backwards to peer at you curiously from the kitchen.

“Yeah?”

“I have to get back to my place soon. I’m supposed to meet the hyungs later and I can’t show up like this,” he grins sheepishly.

“Give me a second. I’ll wash up and go with you. We’re all meeting anyway, and I don’t have anything on today,” you feign nonchalance, but the gears in your brain are spinning. _If I ask him about last night while we’re at his place, maybe he’ll feel more comfortable talking about it._

You jump in the bathroom for a quick shower, brushing your teeth and running a comb through your hair. You flit about your apartment, grabbing your daily essentials and throwing them into your sling bag. You peer into the mirror in your entryway, dabbing a lip tint on with your fingers, Jeongin watching you through the reflection.

“Ready?” You ask. He nods.

The cab ride over to Jeongin’s place is quiet, the both of you watching the group chat through his phone as the boys bicker over the plans for the day. The discussion is inconclusive as you step out of the car, taking the lift up to his floor and dropping yourself onto his couch. It’s his turn to bustle about now, muttering apologies embarrassedly as he cleans up the typical mess of a college boy living alone. He sets a packet of yoghurt drink in front of you and disappears into his room to clean himself up.

You look around while you’re waiting - the apartment itself is bare, but traces of Jeongin are littered everywhere: the keyboard by the window, the guitar leaning against the wall, the numerous jackets and coats draped across the chairs and sofa, and of course, piles of study notes and stationery. You’re getting up to check out the kitchen when you hear a loud succession of crashes.

“Noona? Are you there?”

“Yes, Jeongin, I’m here.” You say through his bedroom door. “Are you decent?”

“Yeah, I’m decent.”

You open the door to reveal a brown puddle of fabric on the floor with legs, a toppled chair, and a broken mug.

“Oh, no. You broke something again, Jeongin,” you chastise as you help him up. His limbs are tangled in his hoodie, and his dark grey sweatpants hang off his hips. He yanks at the top to get his arms free, the action flashing you a glimpse of his toned midriff. Your mouth goes dry, but before you think of something to say, you notice a large stain on the sleeve of his hoodie. You stop him from fidgeting with a pat on the shoulder, showing him the sleeve. He groans in frustration.

“Noona… help me…!”

You giggle at his helpless form, reaching up to straighten the fabric out, but the combination of his tugging and your pulling winds up yanking the hoodie a little too high up, and-

“Oh! Sorry,” you turn away as you get an eyeful of bare skin. Cheeks burning, you focus on righting the fallen chair. You hear him laugh awkwardly and mumble an apology.

“Don’t move, I’ll go get something to clean up the glass,” you say quickly and leave the room, returning with a broom and dustpan. Jeongin’s changed his outfit, now clad in a white turtleneck, jeans, and shrugging on a denim jacket. _When did his shoulders get so broad?_

“I should do it! Thanks, noona. You can sit on my bed if you like,” he takes the items off your hands and you perch crosslegged in the middle of his bed. You watch in silence, pointing out stray pieces of glass until you’re fairly certain he got them all.

When he returns from disposing of the glass, he holds a hand out to help you off the bed. You place your hand in his, but you're too far in the bed, and you end up pulling him down. You squeak as the two of you fall backwards, Jeongin yelping as he tries to avoid his limbs clashing with yours.

"Noona, are you okay?"

You blink and shake your head to clear your hair out of your face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

Gentle fingers sweep across your eyes, brushing stray strands off of your face. You look up at Jeongin hovering over you, one arm braced next to your head. His platinum hair hangs downwards, framing your view of him with a white glow. His hand stills, palm tilting slowly to cradle your cheek. You lean into the touch, never breaking eye contact with him as you do, watching as his cheeks flush a soft pink. His breath stutters and his teeth catch on his lower lip, raking over and over, painting them a deeper rose. He leans down slowly, so slowly, and you know he’s giving you a way out. Time, for you to decide and back out if you want. He buries his face in your shoulder, taking a deep breath, before pulling away and meeting your eyes.

“I meant what I said last night.”

“Oh. Do you- How much do you remember?”

“Everything. I remember everything. I remember leaning against your door and banging for a long time. I remember you asking me what I was doing and helping me in. I remember crashing on your couch, and-and pulling you down too. I remember confessing to you. I remember our deal, and the water you gave me.

“I’m sorry, again, noona. I shouldn’t have turned up out of nowhere and imposed myself on you. And I scared you, too. Guess I still have lots to learn about being an adult,” he chuckles slightly. “But I meant what I said, and I… Do you have an answer for me now?”

You search his face, open and vulnerable and so, so young.

“What were you doing at my place last night, Jeongin?”

“I wanted… I just wanted to see you, and tell you all the thoughts I have about you in my head, now that my birthday’s over.”

He bites the inside of his lip.

“I like you, noona. I’ve liked you since I met you. Do you like me too?”

His eyes roam your face now, searching for anything that would clue him in to how you feel.

“I- Yes. I like you too, Jeongin.”

He gasps, lacing his fingers with yours and clutching your hand tightly. A smile grows into a grin and his entire face lights up slowly, your words sinking in.

“Really?”

“I don’t know when it happened, but yes, really.”

“Can I kiss you now?” He leans in eagerly.

You barely have time to nod before his lips are on yours, warm and happy, smiling through the kiss. You smile back, your eyes closing as you lose yourself in his touch. His arms come to wrap around your waist, arching your back off the bed, his knees bracketing yours. He pulls away, only to pepper kisses across your cheeks, moving to your forehead, nose, and jawline. You giggle and he brings his lips back to yours.

Jeongin kisses greedily, taking all you can give and then some, consuming you absolutely. He slots his mouth against yours, one hand stroking your cheek, the other caressing the back of your neck and tilting your head up. His lips drift down, pressing against the length of your neck, and you moan as he skims your arms and grasps your hands. His weight presses down on you and he shifts, his body warm and solid, one knee between your thighs.

He lifts your hands, placing them on the back of his neck, freeing his own to continue their exploration of your form beneath him. They return to your waist, this time enveloping it in his hold, squeezing gently and causing you to arch your back, pressing your body against his. He sucks in a breath, drinking in the sight of you beneath him, logging all the places that make you sigh happily. Your hands knead the back on his neck, stroking the short hairs there, travelling down to rest on his shoulders as his body slides against yours. He looks up, locking eyes with you, sending you a soft smile. You melt. He rushes back up to kiss you once again, cradling your face in his hands.

You squeeze your legs together as the kiss deepens, and Jeongin moans into your mouth, caught off-guard by your actions. He gasps, pulling away, but you drag him back to you, your hands on his cheeks, feeling the rush of blood there as he flushes with embarrassment. You moan back as his knee presses against your crotch, the pressure against your core filling you with a sense of urgency.

Jeongin breaks the kiss, breathless, leaning back just a little.

"I want you, noona. I turned up last night because I wanted to give you- I wanted you to be my first time."

He bites his lip, pupils blown, eyes wide and bearing down on yours. His tongue darts out to wet his lip and you mirror the action, his gaze following the motion hungrily.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this right now. There's no rush," you say, if only to reassure him.

"I'm sure, noona. I just never had the guts to ask earlier."

"Well, if you're sure... Okay."

He's on you in a flash, his hands pulling at your sweater, tugging it up and over your head. You gasp at the rush, holding onto his arms as the cold air hits your bare skin. Jeongin sits back on his ankles, staring at you clad only in your bra and jeans.

You weren't expecting to be in this situation, so you had slid on a comfortable bralette, all fine black mesh and slightly see-through, under your fluffy sweater. Jeongin's eyes are glued to you, his gaze travelling from your face, to your cleavage, to the nipples barely visible through your bra, to your hair splayed out against his pillows, flitting back and forth, a tent forming in his jeans.

You sit up and he leans back unconsciously, making you chuckle. He smiles back weakly, expression serious as you thread your fingers in his belt loops and tug him toward you. His mouth hangs open as you smooth your palm over his bulge, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zipper down. You glance up at him questioningly. He nods, and you give him a quick kiss. You swap places with him, pushing him down onto the pillows. His hands find the sheets, bunching them in his fists tightly.

"Relax, Jeongin. Let me make you feel good," you whisper. You push the waistband of his boxer briefs down.

"But you- I- oh- no, I wanted-" He babbles, eyes uncertain as his cock springs up, hard and proud.

"You can do that later. Let me go first," You say with a smile, and he gives in, head rolling back and hitting the pillow as you lick a stripe up his length.

“Noona! Please,”

You smirk. You start to pump him slowly with your hand, alternating between leaving broad stripes and little kitten licks at the tip. You hear his breathing accelerate, his fists in the sheets twisting and pulling. You place the head between your lips and suck, rewarded by him crying out, hips lifting off the bed and driving more of his length into the heat of your mouth. Breathing raggedly, he props himself up by shaky elbows, watching as you take more and more of him with every stroke. You moan as you feel him prod the back of your throat, the vibrations sending a shudder through his body. Your eyes widen in surprise as you feel him twitch and release, and his widen in shock and embarrassment, scrambling away and reaching for the tissue box on the bedside table.

"I'm so sorry-" You stop him with a hand on his wrist, forcing him to watch as you stick your tongue out, showing him his handiwork on your tongue, then swallow. He runs a hand roughly through his hair at the sight, eyes wild and skin a deep red.

"I..." He clears his throat. "Wow. Does it always feel that good?"

"You're asking the wrong person, Jeongin," you laugh. He joins in, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck.

"I guess you're right," he says, eyes crinkling.

You crawl back up to tangle your tongue with his, lacing your kisses with the taste of him, and you feel him twitch against your thigh. You smirk into the kiss, and he pushes a hand against your shoulder to flip you around, switching positions to hover over you.

"My turn, noona," he says as he shimmies down, stroking the backs of your thighs. "Let me make you feel good."

He unbuttons your jeans, revealing a peek of your black mesh undies. He groans as he leans down, pressing a reverent kiss to your belly, edging his hands down your pants until he cups your butt and squeezes. He goes on like this, worshipping every inch of your body as he exposes it, until you kick your jeans and panties off.

"You're overdressed, Innie," you smile as you press your thighs together, feeling the moisture already collecting there. _How did he get you so riled up so easily?_

He stands up to undress, giving you a prime view of him as he rips his jeans and boxers off hastily, revealing strong thighs and a cute butt, shrugging his jacket off those broad shoulders, and pulling his t-shirt over his head, biceps and toned stomach on display. He catches you staring and winks. You feel your face heat up.

"Aww, is noona embarrassed?" He teases, climbing back on top of you. "Stare all you want, I'm all yours," his voice dips, and you feel deft fingers unhooking your bra.

"How did you do that so quickly?"

He hums. "I may have overheard the hyungs discussing it," he admits. "They thought I was listening to music but I just had my earphones in."

“Sneaky brat!” Your laugh turns into a gasp as Jeongin laps at your nipple, lavishing it with attention. You slap a hand over your mouth to cover your moans, but Jeongin pries it away.

"Let me hear you, noona," he says into your ear, licking at the shell of it and sending a shiver down your spine before returning to your breasts. He presses his tongue against one and kneads the other, flicking the sensitive nub between his fingers. You squeeze your thighs together, hard, and Jeongin notices. His hand moves from your chest downwards, pulling your leg between both of his before dragging a finger through your juices. You both moan, the sound turning your nipples even harder against his tongue.

He abandons his assault on your boobs, sliding down the bed and situating himself between your thighs. He takes in the sight of your dripping folds, swallows hard, and looks back up at you.

“Tell me what feels good, okay, noona?”

Without waiting for your answer, he dives in, tongue lapping eagerly at your pussy. What Jeongin lacks in experience, he more than makes up for in enthusiasm. He strokes the backs of your thighs as his tongue works furiously, his nose buried against your pelvis. A particularly long stroke ends with his tongue dragging hard across your clit, and you cry out. His eyes snap to your face, crinkling slightly as he refocuses his efforts on your sensitive nub. Every stroke triggers a shockwave through your system, and your thighs start trembling around his face. Jeongin’s nostrils flare as he breathes hard, his hands pushing your knees apart. You feel his head move lower, his hands moving under your butt to lift your hips up slightly. His tongue enters you, tentative and wet, tearing a sob of pleasure from your throat.

“Innie… that feels so good, you’re doing so well,” praises spill from your lips as you reach down to thread your fingers through his hair. You give an experimental tug and he flattens his tongue against your heat, making you jerk against his face.

“Yes! Mmmh,” your mind is blank, the fire in your belly spurring the wild spasms of your hips. “Jeongin, ah- put your fingers in me, where- where your tongue was just now,”

He lifts his head, mouth leaving your pussy and earning a whine from you. The entire bottom half of his face is glistening, covered in your juices, and he couldn’t look happier about it. His grin is wide and his eyes are manic, locking with yours before looking down and pushing a finger into you. Your back arches, wanton moans filling the air.

“Good?”

“More,”

He adds another finger, the slight stretch making you draw in a breath through your teeth, your walls tight around his digits. You hear him growl, low and guttural. His gaze is fixed on his fingers sliding in and out of you, covered in your slick, the image going straight to his cock.

“Faster, Jeongin, harder,” you say breathlessly. He obeys, jaw clenching as he feels your walls clench and flutter around his fingers.

“I’m close, I’m so close,” your voice climbs in pitch. Jeongin’s pounding his fingers into you now, and the punishing pace with his tongue on your clit pushes you over the edge.

“Innie-" a sound between a scream and a moan escapes you, and your vision goes white-hot. He keeps up his ministrations, pushing you through your orgasm, obscene slurping noises joining your moans. You squirm as you come down from your high, the overstimulation kicking in, and you pull him away from you by the hair. He immediately goes in for a kiss, and it’s messy, and filthy, and so, so hot.

His length presses against your hip, sandwiched between the two of you as you make out, your hands on his hair, his shoulders, and his arms, while his own explore your breasts, your waist, and your bottom. The kisses slow, turning gentle and soft once again, his arms cradling your back, making you feel small, and safe. He nuzzles your cheek with his nose, resting you back on the bed as he tumbles back to lie on his side, facing you.

“So… that happened.” He studies you.

“Was that… your first time? Doing all of that?”

“Mhm. I’ll get better with more practice,” a small, cocky grin appears.

“You did great. I would’ve never guessed it was your first time,”

“I learn a lot of things by observing,”

You choke on air. He maintains an innocent expression - well, as innocent as someone can look with half a face of cum and sex hair.

“Noona.” He’s serious now. “Can I call you mine now?”

“That depends. Are we dating?”

“Does this count as a first date?”

“Not really. Technically it’s a hookup. We’re friends with benefits right now,”

He lets out a whoop of laughter.

“Do we have to go out on dates for me to call you mine?”

“What exactly do you mean by yours?”

“…”

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend right now?”

“… No?”

“Good.”

He huffs in frustration, eyes rolling to the ceiling, deep in thought.

“Relationships are so complicated.”

You chuckle.

“They don’t have to be. I’ve heard that when you find the right person, it’s simple.”

He turns his head to look at you.

“It is simple for me. I like you. And you like me. We should be together.”

His honest admission catches you off-guard.

“You’re right. We should be together.”

He regards you solemnly.

“You’re mine now.”

“Your what?”

“Just mine. I’ll ask you to be my girlfriend properly. I’ll make a big deal out of it and everything. But as of now, you’re mine, and that’s enough for me.”

He leans in, fingers on your chin, tilting your face towards his to press a lingering kiss on your lips. You run your hand along his jawline, pulling him in, and he moves, draping himself halfway over your body. The touch of his skin against yours, warm and bare, unlocks something in your chest. You feel exposed, vulnerable yet protected. His arm across your waist, the weight of it reassuring, his hand stroking your skin languidly, like you have all the time in the world. Something’s changed, you can feel it. Jeongin kisses your shoulder.

“Hey,” you whisper. Jeongin hums.

“Do you have condoms?”

He smiles, reaching over you to retrieve a small box from a black plastic bag on the bedside table. The action feels so domestic, your stomach flutters. He flops back onto the bed, pulling out a roll of 5, tearing one off and flinging the rest back on the table. You tsk, but the cheeky grin he’s wearing tells you he did it on purpose to annoy you.

“Here, let me,” you reach out, tearing the foil open with your teeth, getting a hand around him and stroking him, rolling the rubber on. He’s already wearing thin, his cock flushed almost purple at the head, but his eyes are soft, watching as you straddle him.

“Can I?” His hands hover near your chest, and you nod, timing it so you sink down on his length as he cups your breasts.

“Noona,” He moans. His eyes have glazed over. His hands fall to rest on your waist.

“You feel so good,” he pants. “And you look so good from where I am,”

You swivel your hips and watch as his jaw goes slack. The drag of your hips against his provides some friction for your clit, and you feel that familiar heat building again. You put your hands over his, squeezing his fingers tighter into your skin. Leaning back a little, your fingers find your clit and you tweak it, feeling yourself spasm around his cock. Jeongin’s hips jolt beneath you, and you suddenly feel yourself back on the pillows.

“I’m really close, noona,” his chest heaves. “I want you to cum before I do, and I want to watch.”

His words make you clench around him, forcing a cry of pleasure from him. He pulls your knees tight around his waist, giving him access to push deeper inside you, falling forward to cage you in his arms.

His eyes are intense, focused on your face, sweat beading across his forehead, his hair damp and messy. His thrusts are steady, building in strength until he’s slamming his hips into yours. The lewd sound of skin slapping skin mingles with your harsh breaths and moans, bouncing off the bedroom walls. He leans down, teeth and tongue on your nipples once more, making you arch your back and squeeze your eyes shut.

The world falls away, your mind filled with the way every thrust is hitting your clit, the bundle of nerves firing in overdrive, your entire body chasing your high. Jeongin buries his face between your breasts, feeling your heart beat hard as you pant. His hips stutter, the rhythm uneven, his composure slipping even further. His hands find yours, the two of you gripping tight as the wave of pleasure crests and crashes, moans and breathless cries resonating in your ears. Your thighs clench, pulling him deep into you. You feel him twitch as you cum, emptying himself into the condom, your pussy milking him as you ride out your high.

He collapses on top of you, sweaty and fucked out, and you’re too winded to do anything about it.

When the blood stops rushing in your ears, you realise he’s mumbling something into your shoulder.

“Mine… all mine… finally mine…” he says between featherlight kisses on all the skin he can reach.

“You okay, Jeongin?”

“Yes, noona.” He smiles tiredly. “I’ve been dreaming of this day for a long time, but no dream could compare to the real thing,”

You smile back. “We should get cleaned up. I wonder if there’s already a plan for lunch-“

Jeongin’s phone goes off. He scrambles, limbs out of sync and floppy from fatigue.

“Hello? Yeah, hyung… Oh, shit, I haven’t been checking my phone… Uh-huh? Okay. We’ll be right there! Don’t start without us!”

You’re stepping into the shower as Jeongin rushes back to you.

“Minho-hyung was just about to leave his place. We’re meeting at the usual spot.” He pauses. “Is it a good idea for us to turn up together?”

“I would think so. I’m yours, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> whEw this is the longest fic i've posted so far!!!! please leave kudos and comments, it always brightens my days and is super encouraging~~~


End file.
